shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Metcalf
Henry S. Metcalf was a student at Shimer College in the early Seminary period, and in later years served as a member of the Board of Trustees during the Academy period, sometimes chairing the Board of Trustees. Metcalf is listed in the 1862 catalog, indicating that he attended Shimer for some portion of the 1859-1862 academic years. He remained active in the alumni community, and as of August 1891, was a member of the executive committee of the Reunion Society.http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/Page:Oread_August_1891.djvu/21 Metcalf was a member of the First Baptist Church of Mount Carroll, having been baptized in the Waukarusa on December 23, 1866, in the same ceremony as John M. Rinewalt. He was serving as clerk of the church on May 5, 1894, when it was struck by a tornado.http://genealogytrails.com/ill/carroll/carrollchurchbaptist.html As a practicing physician, Metcalf frequently collaborated with Henry Shimer on cases. Profiled *in Metcalf Genealogy, 1898, p. 27: *:Samuel Gregory Metcalf, third son of Jacob and Charlotte Prescott Metcalf, was born at Royalston, Mass., April 1, 1814, and was for years in partnership with his father in farming and lumber business. He married, in 1844, Catharine Louisa Gale, of Royalston, who died the same year. In 1850 the partnership with his father was dissolved, and he removed to Worcester, Mass. May 20, 1851, he married Sarah King Craddock, who was born May 30, 1821, in Middlebury, Vt., the daughter of Alvin and Sally Craddock. She had been married in 1847 to Rev. J. D. Johnson, of Worcester, Mass., who died five months after. Samuel G. Metcalf and his new wife moved from Worcester to Leroy, N. Y., where their only son, Henry S. Metcalf, was born July 14, 1853. They moved in 1854 to Mt. Carroll, Carroll Co., I11., where by dealing in real estate S. G. Metcalf became somewhat wealthy, but in 1868 was prostrated by paralysis, the result of sunstroke. He lived almost helpless and a great sufferer for some 14 years, dying Oct. 1, 1882. His only son, Henry S. Metcalf, born July 14, 1853, graduated from Beloit College, in 1879; studied medicine and dentistry, but without trying to practice either. He has engaged in teaching and lecturing some in Mt. Carroll High School, and Beloit College, making a specialty of botany. He is Trustee of Beloit College and President or controlling Trustee of Mt. Carroll Academy; and of late is drawn a good deal into practice as physician. *in Historical encyclopedia of Illinois, Volume 2, 1913, p. 847: *:METCALF, Henry S., M. D., who has practiced his profession for the past twenty-five years in Mt . Carroll, was born in Leroy, N. Y., July 14, 1853, a son of Samuel G. and Sarah K. (Chaddock) Metcalf, being descended from Puritan stock through both parents. The Metcalf family came to the United States in 1636. The father of Henry S. Metcalf was a farmer most of his life, and when the boy was about one year old the family came to Carroll county, Ill., after which time the former lived practically retired from active life, though he owned and cultivated a farm for many years. After completing a common school education, Henry S. Metcalf entered Beloit College, from which he was graduated in 1879, after which he taught three years in the high school at Mt. Carroll and then entered the Northwestern University and was graduated from the medical department in 1886. He entered upon the practice of medicine in Mt. Carroll in the same year and has built up a large practice in the vicinity, winning a high standing in his profession and the confidence and esteem of his fellow-citizens. He is a Republican in politics and has served three times as president of the school board. He has always been a friend of the Frances Shimer School, and for the past ten years has been president of its board of trustees. Dr. Metcalf stands for the best interests of his community and is ready to further any worthy cause. He is unmarried. Mentioned References Category:Baptists